Siblings
by Larcian
Summary: Zuko has an older sister named Siria, who was banished as well. Regular pairings. Rated T for language.
1. Siria

Hi! This is Larcian with another story! It's my second story actually. Check out my other story, Angi, if you want.  
_  
_I don't own Avatar and it's characters. I only own Siria.... And Zuko *gets attacked by Zuko fangirls* EEEEEEK! HE'S MINE YA HEAR ME?! MIIIIIINE! (I honestly don't own Zuko. Only Siria)

_Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet.__  
__--Vietnamese Proverb _

Chapter One- Princess Siria

I watched my brother pace back and forth with a pissed off expression on his face. If you were quiet enough, I swear you could hear him muttering "The Avatar" over and over again. My uncle played a tile game while sipping tea. Whenever he mention the words "calming" or "relax" to Zuko, the Queen… King of Bad Moods would explode.

Suddenly, a blue light flashed in the sky. Zuko watched with wide eyes.

"Uncle! Siria! Do you two know what this means?" he asked.

"You're going to be even more of an ass?" came my cool reply. Zuko turned to face me.

"Bitch," he spat at me.

"Assface," I stuck my tongue out at him. Needless to say, he flipped me off. I got up, ready to fight him, when Uncle Iroh interrupted us.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Siria. This behavior is not honorable," he said sternly. Zuko and I stopped, only to make our uncle happy. I went back to my part of the shop and Zuko went back to his as he said, "Helmsman! Set a course for the light." Uncle Iroh went back to playing his game. I soon got up to go watch him after I won a glaring contest against Zuko.

"Princess Siria, you do not have to be mean to your younger brother," Uncle said to me in a low voice, "you know what he has been through."

"I've been through the same thing Uncle. If he hadn't had gotten banished, I wouldn't be here right now. It's his fault," I scowled and glared at Zuko, who paid no attention to me. My uncle placed a tile down and shook his head.

"It is no one's fault but your own," he said, staring straight at me. I avoided his eyes and rubbed the burn marks on my arms as I remembered my huge mistake.

__

"You may rise," my father said. "Princess Siria, what is your reason for this audience today?"

"Please Father, my brother-"

"Ah yes, the traitor?"

"Please let him come back, He's only thirteen."

"No," was my father's reply.

"Please," I begged.

"I said no!" I saw flames whip through the air. I screamed as they came in contact with my arms. As soon as the flames disappeared, I ran from the room, hot tears streaking down my face. My footsteps echoed in the hallway as I ran to the infirmary. I passed Zuko on the way. There was a patch over his left eye.

"Siria, what's wr-"

"Out of my way! This is all your fault!" I pushed past him and continued running. I looked back to see him staring at me with a confused face. I turned back to see an urn that stood on a pedestal. I couldn't stop my self in time and I ran into it. I screamed as shards were lodged into my right shoulder. Zuko came running over and he bent down to investigate.

"Leave me alone," I cried through my sobs.

"You need to go to the infirmary," he said.

"The where I was heading, stupid." Zuko tried to pick me up, but my sixteen-year-old body was too heavy, and I screamed in protest as the shards just went deeper into my shoulder.

"Stay here, I'll go get Uncle," he said and ran off.

"Like I'm going anywhere," I called after him.

By the time Zuko and my Uncle had returned, I was sitting up against the wall, breathing stiffly. Uncle easily picked me up and carried me to the infirmary, where I spent the rest of the day.

_"Go away," I muttered as someone knocked on the door. I was just about to sleep._

"It's Azula," my younger sister said. Great, the last person I wanted to see was my eleven-year-old sister. Reluctantly, I told her to come in.

"Father's banishing you," she sang as she sat on my bed.

"No he's not."

"Yes. You ran like a baby instead of facing the rest of your punishment. If you had stayed, you would have still been a princess. But now you're not."

"Zulie, go away," I growled at her. She jumped off the bed, smirked at me, and left.

What my sister said was true. I was banished with Zuko until we found the Avatar. That was also the reason why Zuko and I are constantly at each other's necks. I provoke him and he bites back. He's also very gullible, but that's not the point. I finished the cup of tea that I had subconsciously poured myself and got up. I walked to my room to lie down and, soon, I was fast asleep.


	2. The Avatar

_**YAY! SECOND CHAPTER! :D  
**-_

_Our siblings push buttons that cast us in roles we felt sure we had let go of long ago - the baby, the peacekeeper, the caretaker, the avoider... It doesn't seem to matter how much time has elapsed or how far we've traveled. __  
__- Jane Mersky Leder_

Chapter Two- The Avatar

"Ree, get up now," Zuko's voice came through my dreamless sleep. I simply rolled over to face the wall, and ignored him. Seconds later, I felt cold water dripping on me and I was shrieking bloody murder, throwing various objects at Zuko. I chased him out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"You have five minutes to look decent," his muffled voice came through the door. I muttered profanities at him as I threw warm clothes on. I pinned up my elbow-length, ebony-colored hair into a bun, letting my bangs fall over my eyes.

_**Seven**_ minutes later, I met up with brother.

"Do you always have to bother me?" he asked, referring to me being two minutes late on purpose.

"That's what I'm here for, little bro!" I said as the ship opened up to the sight of fearful faces. Zuko walked down and I followed him, two steps behind. All of a sudden, this weird guy with a ponytail ran toward me. I put my hands on my hips in disbelief and sidestepped him as Zuko kicked the weapon from his hand and pushed him toward me. I stepped away and watched the warrior fall head first into the snow. While he struggled to get out, I surveyed the other villages.

… The hell? This tribe is full of women and children, plus one teenage boy!

"Where are you hiding him? Zuko asked. There was absolute silence. In anger, Zuko pulled an old woman from the crowd.

"He'd be about this age, master of all elements." Silence once again. He pushed the old woman back into the arms of a young, teenage girl. Both glared at me. Why am I getting glared at? I'm not the one hurting people here!

Zuko was absolutely pissed now. He shot a wave of fire right over the heads of the villagers. Soon after, I heard a battle cry from behind. Oh look, ponytail wants to rumble. He tackled me to the ground, and, after a few moments of wrestling, I threw him toward Zuko, who threw him over his back. Ponytail landed on his butt and dodged another attack from Zuko. Still not wanting to give up, he threw a boomerang at me and I dodged it. As I resisted the urge to firebend, I retreated to the safety of guards. The boomerang came back and Ponytail once again threw it, but, this time, at my brother. Zuko wasn't expecting it and narrowly dodged the weapon coming toward his head. I watched as the boomerang flew off into the distance…

Aren't they supposed to return?

"Show no fear!" shouted an annoying kid as he threw a spear to Ponytail. Ponytail lunged at Zuko one last time. Zuko broke the spear and hit Ponytail in the head with it. The Water Tribe boy lay on the ground, defeated.

_Clunk!_ Went the sound of metal hitting metal. Zuko let out a frustrated groan.

"Stop laughing," he growled at me. I had fallen to the ground laughing, and was now currently rolling back and forth in the snow. Seeing Zuko fly through the air didn't help me suppress my laughter. It only made me laugh harder. I only stopped laughing long enough to hear someone say, "Hey Katara, hey Sokka."

"Hey Aang, thanks for coming," responded Ponytail, who I assume is Sokka.

I got up with my hair unraveled and snow in my hair while Zuko _tried_ (And I really mean tried) to get up with composure. He and the guards surrounded the bald boy. Baldy threw snow at them.

"Looking for me?" Baldy asked.

"You're the airbender?" Zuko asked. Wait a minute…

"You're… The _Avatar_?" I asked. I feel a surge of laughter coming…

"SIRIA! This is _NOT FUNNY_!" Zuko yelled at me.

"IT SO IS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was pointing and laughing. Well, only for about five seconds, because Zuko shot fire at me.

"Hey! Watch it Scarface!" I yelled. My brother ignored me as he launched into a boring monologue. I went back to giggling when the Avatar said that Zuko was, "just a teenager." After a glare from Zuko, I found myself making snowballs to throw at Zuko. Soon, the Avatar agreed to go with us.

Ponytail tried for one more attack on me as I skipped to the ship. I turned around and threw a snowball in his face.

"That hurts!" he yelled. Damn, he got the one with the pebble in it. That's the one I wanted to throw at Zuko!

"Siria!" came my brother's annoying voice. I turned around and aimed my remaining snowball at him. He just growled as the snow slid off his face, and I sauntered past him with a smirk.

I love my life.


	3. Snow

***peeks around corner* I SWEAR IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG! I BLAME WRITERS' BLOCK!**

Writers' Block: Me?

YES YOU

Writers' Block: Couldn't be!

BUT WHO?

Deds go to The BloodBender at Full Moon :D 

_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero. __  
__~Marc Brown_

Chapter Three- Snow

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this into my quarters." Zuko handed the Avatar's staff to me. I twirled it around a few times before handing it to my uncle, who in turn handed it to a guard. Zuko only scowled at us and stalked off. I went down with the guards holding the Avatar to make sure they didn't screw up.

"So," the Avatar said, "I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take on all three of you with my hands tied behind my back."

"The prisoner will silence himself before I do so for him," I said menacingly with a ball of fire in my hand. As the guard unlocked the door, the Avatar looked as if he were about to sneeze. I stood to the side.

Hey, I don't want snot all over me.

Instead, he blew air at the guard in front of him while the one behind him was propelled back. Wow, that boy can sneeze.

Wait a minute- he's escaping! I ran up the stairs in time to see him run through the door. I ran after him while screaming, "The Avatar is on the loose!" I finally caught up to him when I saw him run past three guards.

"You idiots!" I yelled at them and continued running. I climbed up a ladder and found a dazed guard. I jumped over him and found myself face to face with an empty hallway. I took quiet steps and stopped in front of the door to Zuko's room. I heard battling going on inside, so I waited to see who would emerge victorious. When the Avatar came out, I reached out to grab him, but he poked me in the stomach with the butt of his staff.

"Not fair!" I called after him as I doubled over. I slowly walked into the room, where Zuko was just getting up from his mattress.

"You idiot! How could you let him get away?" we said at the same time. Zuko ran out and up to the control room while I ran back out to the deck. I looked up just in time to see the Avatar and Zuko struggling in midair. Both fell and got back up again, ready to fight when a load groan came from the air.

I agree with Zuko- What the hell is that?

"Appa!" the Avatar yelled. In anger, Zuko shot fire at him. Eventually, the Avatar's staff flew out of his hands and he fell in the water. I ran to the edge to see if he was floating or not.

"Aang!" The Water Tribe girl yelled. So that's the Avatar's name. Aang.

Holy shit! A huge amount of water just rose out of the ocean. Aang was at the head of it. He shot the water at Zuko and his guards while I stood to the side.

"Zuko just got owned by a kid!" I yelled with joy as I watched him fall off the ship. The Avatar fell to the ground and I rushed forward, about to grab him. I heard a groan and felt a wind force slam me onto the deck. I groaned and clutched my head as I sat up and watched Ponytail hit Zuko's head with Aang's staff.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" exclaimed Ponytail. My head pounded as I watched the girl freeze her brother and the guards. Seconds later, they were flying away on the huge, animal thing.

"Shoot them down!" I heard Zuko yell. I saw a bright light, and then white all around as I was covered with snow.

"Good news for the Fire Lord: the Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid," my uncle's muffled voice came to my ears.

"That _kid_, Uncle, just did this," said Zuko. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them! … As soon as you're done with that." It wasn't until five minutes after he gave the orders, he realized I was missing. Agni, it's freezing! I can barely move!

"Where's Siria?" he asked. "_Where is my sister?"_ I heard people mutter their replies. "Find her!" I heard boots scuffling and snow being thrown as they tried to find me. To help them, I used the last of my energy to melt some of the snow and send two pillars of fire. There was shouting as everyone rushed toward my limp body.

Hey, free nap.

I remember waking up a few times, blurry-eyed with my head pounding like mad. But it was only for split seconds before I succumbed to sleep again.

Finally, I sat up in bed, my head still pounding slightly. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"You've been asleep for three days." I jumped at the voice and turned my head to see Zuko standing by the door. He leaned against the wall, his face expressionless.

"Cool," I said, running a hand through my hair before standing up.

"We just docked at a harbor in the Earth Kingdom. We're getting repairs done on the ship, so we can't stay in it." I stopped in my tracks when he said harbor.

"I'm just curious," I said slowly. "Who exactly _is_ the person in charge of this harbor?"

Zuko took his time before answering. "Zhao." I groaned. Captain Zhao. Someone who was once considered to be a potential husband for me. He was annoying as hell, always following me around and reporting my behavior to my father.

"I've asked for them to be done quickly, so we don't have to stay here long." That was one thing I liked about Zuko. We shared a mutual hatred for Zhao.

"… Fine," I said. "I'll be out in about five minutes. I walked behind a screen to change and Zuko left my room.

Let's see how long I can contain myself before I lunge at Zhao's throat.


	4. Hard to Refuse

**ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

I have nothing against this, though. *shrugs* 

_When mom and dad don't understand, a sister always will. _

_~Author Unknown_

Chapter Four- Hard To Refuse

I sat in an uncomfortable chair, looking bored out of my mind as I played with a strand of my hair. I didn't really care for the conversation that Zhao and Uncle were having. I looked around the room. There wasn't really anything interesting in it. Some weapons… That was about it.

I glanced over to Zuko. He sat with his arms crossed, his eyes glaring at a space just past Zhao. I could tell he didn't want to be here any more than I did.

"And how have you been, Princess Siria?" I could tell he was using the title mockingly, yet he hid it well with a mask of sincerity. I narrowed my eyes slightly and responded.

"Fine. A life at sea has done me much better than a life as your wife." I kept my face smooth and unresponsive as he laughed. When he saw it wasn't going to bother me, he moved on to Zuko.

"How has your quest for the Avatar been going, Prince Zuko?" This time he didn't even bother to mask his mocking face as he smirked at Zuko. The selfish bastard.

"Unsuccessful," my brother said, hands in his lap. He cast a quick glance at Uncle and me, daring us to say anything otherwise.

"I didn't expect anything different from a failure like you." Zhao's smirk grew even wider. Zuko clenched his fist in anger before standing. I followed suit. The two of us had to get out of here before we seriously hurt someone.

The guards stopped us at the exit. We tried to push our way past, but they were persistent in keeping us where we were.

"Commander Zhao," a soldier said and bowed, "we interrogated the crew like you asked. They said the Avatar was in the Prince's possession, but he let him slip away." He bowed again and walked out.

Zhao turned back to us and gave a sickening smile. "Tell, me, Prince Zuko- how exactly did your ship get wrecked?"

"So let me get this straight," Zhao said as he crossed his legs and put his hands together as if he was going to say something philosophical and deep, "two skilled fire benders, a novice, and crew let a twelve-year-old boy get away?" Zuko glared at Zhao said "novice," knowing it was directed toward him.

"I will make sure I won't underestimate him next time," Zuko said. He had that stubborn look on his face. I sighed. Didn't he know that-

"There isn't going to be a next time. I will take over your quest for the Avatar." Zuko leaped up in anger, but guards held him back. "Keep them here until I am ready to leave." Zhao started to walk out when he suddenly stopped at the flap of the tent.

"Siria, I'd like to see you privately." He continued to walk on. I stood up immediately, two guards flanking my sides as I walked out of the tent. As if I would try to escape.

Zhao stood away from the tent, looking out toward the sea. I walked toward him, the guards stopping a good distance behind me, meaning that if I pushed Zhao and ran, they wouldn't catch me immediately.

"Yes, _Commander_?" I spat venomously. He turned to me and kept his face calm.

"You could come with me, you know," he stared at me. I fought hard to avert my eyes from his, but I couldn't.

"There's nothing to gain from that. I can't regain any respect that I lost when I stupidly opposed my father." I managed to stare at a spot just past his head, unblinking.

"Oh?"

"The only person it will hurt is Zuko. He would be devastated if he knew that I would leave him for… _you_. You just want to use me to enjoy my brother's misery."

"But," he said, circling around me, "think about being back home. Where people would respect you. If you came back and Zuko were still gone, you would be heir instead of Azula. Your sister doesn't have control when it comes to power. She would bring the Fire Nation crashing down within a week of her coronation."

"Ah, how is Zulie?"

"She's already mastered lightning at such a young age… Deadly."

"Uhuh, and what's in this for you?" There had to be a catch somewhere.

"I marry you." Knew it.

"And let you rule instead of me? Hell no. Thanks for offering." I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "Let. Me. Go!" I slapped him with my free hand and continued on my way.

"You don't know what you're refusing!" he yelled as I furthered the distance between us. As soon as I reached the guards, they started to follow me back to the tent. In my mind were flashing memories of a warm bed, good food, floors that didn't rock back and forth, laughter…

Don't worry, Zhao, I definitely know what I'm refusing.


	5. Sunset

_The mildest, drowsiest sister has been known to turn tiger if her sibling is in trouble. _

_~Clara Orteg_

Chapter Five- Sunset

I stormed into the tent and sat down, Zhao following soon after. Zuko raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Uncle was oblivious, enjoying his tea.

"My search part is ready," Zhao said moodily. He was obviously ticked about earlier. I smirked in success. "As soon as I'm out to sea, you'll be free to go."

"Afraid I'll be in the way?" Zuko taunted. Uncle cast a warning glance. Zhao let out a harsh laugh.

"Impossible," the Commander said. Zuko scowled and clenched the arms of his chair.

"I _will _capture the Avatar before you, Zhao."

Zhao let out another cruel laugh. "I have hundreds of warships under my command. You have nothing. Your own father doesn't even want you." This time, he went too far. Zuko stood angrily. I clenched my fists as I sat. This wasn't going to turn out so well…

"When I deliver the Avatar to him, he will welcome me with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Of course Zuko had to bring up his honor…

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have had you home by now, Avatar or not. You are a failure and disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao paused for a moment. "You have the scar to prove it."

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko shouted.

"Is that a _challenge_?" Zhao smirked. I clenched my jaw. This was what he had been hoping for. A chance to disgrace Zuko.

"An agni kai. Sunset."

Zhao's smile widened. "It's a shame your father isn't here to see me humiliate you. Your uncle and sister will have to do." Zhao turned and exited the tent. The tension in the room was thick.

Uncle set down his cup carefully and focused his gaze on Zuko. "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Zuko pressed his lips into a tight frown.

"I will never forget."

A few hours later, we had gathered in an arena. It was a small crowd, four of Zhao's men in attendance, and Uncle and I.

Uncle was whispering to Zuko about the basics of firebending. Zuko sounded too stubborn to listen. I closed my eyes tightly. If he continued this attitude, he was going to lose…

"Let's make this interesting," Zhao said. "If you win, you can continue on your merry way to failure in your mission of capturing the Avatar. But if I win…" Zhao paused.

"Spit it out," I shouted from across the arena. He smiled before continuing.

"If I win, I continue with my original plans to leave before you, and I obtain a new crew member." Zhao glanced at me.

"Great gods!" I mumbled, covering my face with my hands. I glanced at Zuko, hoping that he would just call this whole thing off.

"Fine, but I refuse to let you win, Zhao," Zuko said defiantly as he kneeled in place. Quickly, I went up to him.

"You better win," I whispered through clenched teeth, "or else you're going to have more than a scar on your face." I resumed my spot behind him.

There was a moment of silence after the wraps fell to the ground. I held my breath, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Zuko, of course, did, and I exhaled a sigh of irritation. He was acting brash. I glanced over to Uncle. He was staring intently at the battle.

After missing, Zuko became enraged and started firing recklessly. Zhao blocked them all, and finally shot a flame of his own. He continued going on the offence, slowly forcing Zuko back. Finally, my brother fell to the ground. As he struggled to get up, Zhao jumped in the air toward Zuko, landed, and shot fire right at his face. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable scream of pain.

Instead, I heard Zhao cry out, and I quickly opened my eyes. He was on the ground, Zuko standing over him. Tension filled the air.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled. I shut my eyes again as Zuko shot a flame.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward," Zhao spat. I opened my eyes again. His face was still intact. A scorched hole smoking right next to him.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back," Zuko said before turning away. I let myself relax as I walked toward him.

Suddenly, Zhao let out a cry and got up, releasing a whip of flame at Zuko, whose back was still turned. My eyes widened and I ran, attempting to close the distance between my brother and the flame.

Just barely, I managed to intercept the whip with fire of my own, and I gained control of Zhao's whip. Zuko had turned around by this time, and I stood between him and Zhao.

I raised my hand to lash out at Zhao. As I did, my sleeve fell down, and I caught a glance of the scars on my arm. Memories of that fateful day flashed through my mind, and I let my guard down. The flame dispersed into nothingness, and I let my arm fall. Zuko put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat," said Uncle. "Even in exile, my nephew and niece are more honorable than you…. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." He turned to leave, and Zuko and I followed closely behind.

As we left, Zuko asked, "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of course," Uncle said. "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." I stifled a laugh and we continued back to our ship.

**Heeeey guys~**

**Sorry this took a long time to update. :/ Busy life.**

**Also, from now on, for both this story, and Dawn After Dark, most dialogue is taken from the actual series, and I got it from the episode transcripts on avatarspirit.**

**Just so I don't get my arse sued.**

**With love,**

**~Larcian~ **


End file.
